


august

by dawnjohnson43



Series: folklore [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, First Love, Heartbreak, Hinata is a drifter, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43
Summary: Shoyo Hinata thinks about his summer with Tobio Kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: folklore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	august

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Here’s part two of the folklore series. It’s from Hinata’s perspective. I hope you guys like it.

_Salt air_

_And the rust on your door_

_I never needed anything more_

Shoyo Hinata opened his amber eyes to light blue bed sheets and the smell of an ocean breeze. Rolling onto his side, he reached for Tobio but ended up with nothing. Tobio’s side of the bed was cold. He had probably left sometime this morning, like always. Hinata didn’t know why he check anymore. Why did he hope for something more?

A gust of wind slammed open the window. Hinata shivered before crawling under the blankets again. He had about an hour before Tobio kicked him out. Maybe he should take something from Tobio so he could remember this experience.

It was the last day of summer.

_Whispers_

_Of "Are you sure?"_

_"Never have I ever before"_

Last night was the last time Hinata would be in Tobio’s arms. The first night was prom night. The night when everything changed. Summer had started and Hinata had changed. He had given Tobio everything that night.

His insecurities, thoughts, innermost passions, and most kept secrets. Every night of the summer he spent in Tobio’s bed. And Tobio would throw it back in his face. Saying he didn’t want Hinata, he just wanted to be satisfied.

But Hinata couldn’t hate him. The former attacker climbed out of the bed and picked his clothes off of the floor.

Who knew that having sex would be so numbing, yet also exciting at the same time?

_But I can see us_

_Lost in the memory_

_August slipped away into a moment in time_

_'Cause it was never mine_

_And I can see us twisted in bedsheets_

_August sipped away_

_Like a bottle of wine_

_'Cause you were never mine_

Hinata sat down in his blue Prius to look back at the house. Tobio had told him last night that it would be their last time. School was starting again and he missed Oikawa. Tobio never wanted him in the first place. He just wanted a distraction. A relationship with no strings attached.

Hinata just wanted to be loved by someone.

Rubbing his hurt knee, Hinata turned the car on. And then he drove away.  
  


_Your back_

_Beneath the sun_

_Wishing I could write my name on it_

They relaxed on the heat of the sun watching the clouds roll by. Hinata would sit up and stare down at the sleeping Tobio. He’d trace shapes and names on the lean back, slowly. His touch was almost so light that Tobio would barely feel it. But he always would.

Tobio would grab his wrist. They’d go inside. He’d be gone in the morning.

_Will you call when you're back at school?_

_I remember thinking I had you_

Hinata missed being on the volleyball team. He missed hearing Tsukishima’s jokes, Yamaguchi’s giggles, Nishinoya’s shouts, and Tanaka’s jeers. He missed the feel of worn leather hitting the palm of his hand. He missed the _smack_ of a perfect spike hitting the other side of the court. He missed the smell of wooden floors, sweat, and dusty equipment.

Hinata regrets ever jumping to hit that ball in that one practice match.

He had jumped up, spiked perfectly (thanks to Tobio), and went to land. But he landed haphazardly, his leg shifted to one side and he couldn’t get his balance right. As soon as he landed, there was a _pop_ and a _snap_ and Hinata crashed to the floor. He remembered feeling Nishinoya’s arms wrap around him but he was in so much shock that he couldn’t hear anything.

It was the first time anyone had seen Hinata cry.

_But I can see us_

_Lost in the memory_

_August slipped away into a moment in time_

_'Cause it was never mine_

_And I can see us twiste_ d in bedsheets

_August sipped away_

_Like a bottle of wine_

_'Cause you were never mine_

Hinata remembered the feel of the cotton sheets on Tobio’s bed. The alcoholic tinge of his breath. The rough yet gentle feel of his calloused hands. Tobio’s fingers were magical and amazing the first time but by the time they were done, it was never fulfilling.

Hinata remembered Tobio’s soft kisses and whispers of empty promises as he brought Hinata to ecstasy. Tobio knew every inch of Hinata’s body and Hinata knew every inch of his. They were enough for each other physically but not emotionally.

Hinata was never enough.

_Back when we were still changing for the better_

_Wanting was enough_

_For me, it was enough_

But Tobio wanting him was enough. Hinata didn’t care how he was wanted as long as he was wanted.

But, God, how he wished that he knew that Tobio still had feelings for Oikawa. How he wished that Tobio had told him the truth and had never kissed him in the car. Hinata wished he could take the whole summer back. He wanted to be enough for Tobio but he wasn’t.

It was the last day of summer.

_To live for the hope of it all_

_Cancel plans just in case you'd call_

_And say "Meet me behind the mall"_

Hinata stopped where it had all started. On cobblestone sidewalks in front of a run down mall. No one came here anymore which is why it was the perfect place.

Hinata had seen Tobio. He took a chance. Tobio kissed him in this parking lot. Hinata should never had gone this route. He should never had taken that jump. He should never have joined the volleyball team. But he did.

Hinata turned the radio on.  
  


_So much for summer love, and saying "Us"_

_'Cause you weren't mine to lose_

_You weren't mine to lose_

Hinata screamed and sobbed as punched the steering wheel repeatedly. He didn’t stop even as his vision blurred from the amount of tears and his breath came short. His heart hurt. His hands hurt. Everything hurt. But he wasn’t angry. Shoyo Hinata could never be angry at Tobio Kageyama.

He was mad at himself.

Shoyo Hinata was mad at himself for falling for a spoken man. He was mad at himself for pulling up to him on prom night. He was mad at himself for ever picking up the phone call. He was mad at himself for losing his virginity so early. He was mad at himself for not seeing it earlier.

Tobio Kageyama wasn’t his to lose.

_No_

_But I can see us_

_Lost in the memory_

_August slipped away into a moment in time_

_'Cause it was never mine_

Hinata started to hum along to the song. It was a nice song even though it hurt to be reminded like this. But it brought him peace. The song was called “august by Taylor Swift”. It made him realize that he wasn’t the only one who’s fallen for someone they couldn’t have.

Hinata tried his best. But Tobio was never his, could never be his. Maybe in another universe but not this one. Not the one where Hinata was used as a toy. Not the one where Oikawa was lied to for a whole summer until Hinata spilled to Tsukishima who spilled to Kuroo who then told Oikawa.

Maybe in another universe they would be okay.  
  


_And I can see us twisted in bedsheets_

_August sipped away_

_Like a bottle of wine_

_'Cause you were never mine, mine_

_'Cause you were never mine_

_Never mine_

Hinata wondered if he should call Oikawa. Tell him sorry for everything. He was having a party today. It would be nice to show up and see his senpais one last time. But no, Hinata turned the car back on. He drove home.

Shoyo Hinata drove home. Summer was ending. In two years, he would be in college studying for a major he probably didn’t want. But right now it was August. And August had slipped away into a moment of time.

It was the last day of summer.

_Do you remember?_

_Remember when I pulled up_

_And said "Get in the car"_

_And then canceled my plans_

_Just in case you'd call_

_Back when I was living for the hope of it all_

_For the hope of it all_

_"Meet me behind the mall"_

Hinata made his way into his upstairs bathroom, face still streaked with tears. He turned the faucet on. He wanted to wash the memory of Tobio away. He dropped one of Yamaguchi’s bath bombs into it and then stripped.

Rubbing the loofah, Hinata scrubbed his skin until it burned raw. He wanted Tobio to go away. He wanted Tobio’s memory to wash away. But that would never happen. He would still be here. In Hinata’s head. in Hinata’s dreams. Anytime Hinata would want to have sex, the memory of Tobio would still be here. Because he knew how to make Hinata happy. No one was like Tobio.

Hinata _needed_ to leave town. If he passed by that mall again, he would surely burn it to the ground. He needed to leave town.

_Remember when I pulled up_

_And said "Get in the car"_

_And then canceled my plans_

_Just in case you'd call_

_Back when I was living for the hope of it all_

Hinata’s tears fell again as he scrubbed his skin. He never wanted to be someone’s August. He had worth but seemed to forget that. He wasn’t going to be another August. Hinata would leave town and never look back.

He had hoped that Tobio would choose him. He had hoped that Tobio would learn to love him. But he never did. And that was okay. Hinata was only living for the hope that he would see Tobio again. That’s all that mattered. But now Tobio didn’t want him. And Hinata had to leave so he could never be August.

Once Hinata finished showering, he made his way downstairs. His roommate sat on the couch.

“Tadashi, when are you and Kei leaving for the party?”

“Any minute now. Are you not going?”

“No, Kageyama will be there,” Hinata plopped down in front of Yamaguchi on the floor. Yamaguchi took the hint and started patting his hair dry.

“Well, yeah, so don’t you wanna see him?”

“No. I’m leaving Miyagi.”

“Where are you gonna go?”

Hinata shrugged, “Wherever the wind takes me.”

He could practically hear Yamaguchi frown as he finished the task. Hinata didn’t want to tell Yamaguchi what was really going on because then he would get sympathy. And he didn’t want sympathy. He wanted to be angry.

“Kageyama ended it.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Against better judgement, Hinata let himself be hugged by his best friend and roommate. But he didn’t cry, he wasn’t going to anymore.

The front door opened.

“Tadashi, what are you doing?”

“Hugging Sho.”

“Why are you doing it like _that_?” Yamaguchi was bending over trying to wrap his arms around the shorter redhead. It felt nice but also suffocating. And Tsukishima was giving them weird looks.

“Go to your dumb party. And bring me back some food.” Hinata shoved Yamaguchi and Tsukishima towards the door and proceeded to walk upstairs to his room. His heart was breaking but he felt okay.

( _For the hope of it all)_

_For the hope of it all_

_For the hope of it all_

_For the hope of it all_

_For the hope of it all_

Shoyo Hinata started to pack his room up. Within an hour he had placed all his boxes into the trunk of his car. He was leaving Miyagi and never looking back. He promised to never be second choice for someone ever again.

It was the last day of summer.

**Author's Note:**

> So Hinata actually does leave Miyagi but no one knows where he ends up but he still is in Japan. He calls his friends once a year usually on the last day of summer. But Yamaguchi and Tsukishima never got any food at the party because it ended early and you’ll see why in part theee.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
